One proposed vehicle having an engine, a clutch placed between an output shaft of the engine and a transfer shaft linked to driving wheels, and a motor connected to the transfer shaft, is driven using output power from the engine with the clutch engaged or driven using only output power from the motor with the clutch disengaged (see, for example, Patent Document 1). This vehicle is driven with the clutch disengaged in the case the vehicle speed becomes low or the case the vehicle load becomes small.